


Let's go everywhere (Dramione)

by AlrightyAnubis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, Malnutrition, No Ron Weasley Bashing, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Running Away, Self-Hatred, leaving everything behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlrightyAnubis/pseuds/AlrightyAnubis
Summary: “Sleep at my place tonight.”“What?” Draco spun around, the room taking a second to catch up. The grimy walls of the inn came back into focus and he settled on Hermione’s face. Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol, but he didn’t think her drunk enough to-“I just mean I don’t think it’s safe to leave you alone like this. Nothing’s going to happen, just please,” she let out an exasperated sigh, “you look like shit.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (past)
Kudos: 50





	Let's go everywhere (Dramione)

“Sleep at my place tonight.”

“What?” Draco spun around, the room taking a second to catch up. The grimy walls of the inn came back into focus and he settled on Hermione’s face. Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol, but he didn’t think her drunk enough to-

“I just mean I don’t think it’s safe to leave you alone like this. Nothing’s going to happen, just please,” she let out an exasperated sigh, “you look like shit.”

Draco stared at her baffled, why the fuck did she care? And he was fine. Tipsy? Yes. But totally fine. As he took a step forward he fell into her arms. 

“Come on,” she grabbed his arm and she apparated them to what he assumed was her apartment. 

“Wow, Granger breaking the law, drunk apparating,” he drawled as she pushed him onto the bed and pulled his shoes off before disappearing into the bathroom. He let out a stream of incomprehensible noises and threw himself back on the bed. 

Hermione returned dressed in her pyjamas and slipped into the bed next to Draco. He got up with a start. “Nothings going to happen, I just don’t feel like taking the couch. Relax.”

“What about Ron?”

“What about him. I can sleep on the sofa if you really want me to, but I’d prefer the bed. We’re both adults and you're pissed.”

He wanted to comment on the unexpectedly foul language but the words grew thick in his mouth as he gave into sleep.

_______________________________

A bright stream of light startled him awake. Blinking he gave the bushy haired girl before him a questioning look. “Wha-”

“I found you at a pub,” she stated. He made a noise of agreement and clutched his head. “Take this for the hangover.” He downed it and felt the queasiness ease. 

“What were you doing there?”

“I left Ron.”

“Oh? You were the poster couple of the ministry. Love surviving the war and all that.”

“We should have stayed friends. And all that’s propaganda.”

“”So what’d Weasley do?”

“Nothing,” She headed into the kitchen and Draco followed, eyeing the muggle food on the table. She handed him a bowl. “Cereal, and I just got bored. No. That’s cruel. We didn’t click you know. He’s a family man and I’m always working. He wants kids but I’m not ready. He’s a good guy and I wasn’t ready for the family he wants. Mum said I was stupid leaving him, everyone did. Even Harry. I think Ron took it best out of everyone actually” She laughed. 

“I get that,” he started. 

“No you don’t. You’ve isolated yourself since the war. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I mean the Malfoys aren’t exactly welcomed.”

“That’s not true, you and Narcissa were proven innocent and she’s been socialising fine. You can’t say nothing is wrong, not after last night.”

He visibly deflated, “right, what happened last night?”

“You picked a fight. I was enjoying my drink when you got thrown across my table. Sorry about the scarring by the way, I was probably too drunk to perform the healing spells.”

“Healing?”

“The guy was huge, and no offence but he could have snapped you like a twig. You need to start looking after yourself; eating, sleeping...”

Draco’s gaze remained fixed on the bowl before him. 

“I can’t stand to see you like this.” His eyes met hers in surprise. “What? Surprised I care? I know what happened to Malfoy, at the manor. And believe it or not but you saved my life. More than once.”

“I couldn’t stop Bella-”

“You stood up to her, lied for us.”

“I stood on their side in the war, I was willing.”

“You were threatened and your dad was a dick.” 

Draco flinched at the words.  
“I’m sorry but it needs to be said, this needs to stop. You aren’t a monster Draco Malfoy. You were a boy who was forced to do what he had to in order to survive. For years. And you’re a man who feels guilty for lives he didn’t take.”

“Granger, stop.”

“Why? Why are you not listening to me? I don’t understand. You’re brilliant and yet you’re killing yourself.”

“And you’re any different?” Draco shouted, standing up. “You ruined your relationship because you can’t bear to be reminded of what happened, because you can’t stand being seen as the war heroine. You’ve shunned your friends and shut yourself away in work because they come with memories and this work is mindless repetitive shit. Hermione, you have a shit job in a worthless department in the ministry. You could be so much more but you’re settling because ultimately you’re scared. You’re scared you won’t live up to what people expect and you’re scared of what will happen if you’re left alone with your mind.”

Hermione stared at him, stunned.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“But you’re right.”

She turned around to tidy away their breakfast.

“Run away with me.”

“What?” She spun around to look at him.

“Run away from all of this with me. We could travel the world. See everything. We’re young, what’s a few years? Let’s go somewhere, everywhere. No strings attached, no one from the war, just us and the world. I have my inheritance, more if it than I know what to do with. Let’s just go.” 

Hermione grabbed her wand and took a look around her apartment and, picking up Crookshanks, moved beside Draco. “Can he come?” 

Draco laughed, “Where to first?”

“This is the most stupid decision I’ve ever made. But how does New Zealand sound?” 

They apparated. 

Behind them Hermione’s apartment lay silent and filled with memories. She would return. One day.


End file.
